A Destiny Fulfilled
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA ROTS. Third installment of series. Anakin discovers ObiWan and Padme's relationship and turns to Palpatine for help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Padme's fingers lightly stroked through the coarse beard on the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they lay together basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to talk to you about Anakin."

"What about him?" 

"He came to see me the other day. Obi-Wan...He gives me the creeps! The way he looks at me..." Padme visibly shuddered.

"It's just a crush, Padme. He'll get over it."

"I don't think so." She leaned up on her elbow to look into his face. "It's more than that. Sometimes, he looks at me like...like...he could eat me for dinner." 

"My favorite meal." Obi-Wan teased, nipping lightly on her arm, trying to ligthen her mood. But he understood what she meant. Anakin was distracted lately and confused. Whenever they were in the presence of Padme, he could sense his apprentice's nervousness and...lust for her. 

"Obi-wan be serious! What are we going to do about him?" 

"We're..." a sudden rap on her bedroom door interrupted their conversation.

"It's probably just Sabe. I'll be right back." After placing a quick kiss on his lips, Padme grabbed her satin robe and casually went toward the door, but Obi-Wan had a feeling of dread and quickly rose from the bed, grabbing his own Jedi robe. 

She opened the door widely to greet the knocker, which did turn out to be Sabe, but quickly closed the door to only a crack when she noticed Anakin standing behind her. 

"Anakin Skywalker to see you, M'Lady." The nervousness in Sabe's eyes conveyed her feelings. It wasn't just Padme's imagination. Sabe too was afraid of the young Jedi dressed all in black standing behind her.

"Excuse me." Anakin gently pushed Sabe out of the way and approached the door. Padme instinctively reached to her robe to more adequately cover her naked body. 

"I'm looking for Obi-Wan. He's not at the Temple and I sensed him here." His eyes were now peering over her head to view the crumpled sheets on the bed. Obi-Wan stood in the darkened corner of the room, draped in his Jedi robe, concentrating on the Force, hoping to conceal his presence.

"He's...not here Anakin." Padme nervously stammered. "Why would he be here?"

"You tell me, Padme." 

And once again those ice cold eyes bore into her and Padme had the urge to slam her door shut and lock it. 

"He's not here." She repeated, enunciating her words this time.

Anakin did not speak again, but turned abruptly and in long strides left her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"He's had her! I know it. He was in her room. He was in her bed!" The anger and frustration in Anakin was reaching a boiling point as he picked up a souvenir off the Chancillor's desk and flung it across the room.

Palpatine had waited for this moment. He had been aware of the Jedi's weakness since he was a padawan. "Yes. He loves her. And she loves him."

"What do I do?" Anakin sunk to his knees on the office floor, his head bowing into his hands.

Palpatine did not hesitate to take advantage of the situation. "You can do nothing, my young Jedi, not with the powers you now have. But I can show you a power greater than anything you imagined. You can make her love you. I can show you how."

Anakin's inflamed and tear-filled eyes looked up at the man he had been looking up to since he was a padawan. "I'll do anything you say. Just make her love me."

"Anakin. I'll return as quickly as I can. Concentrate on your training while I am gone. And try to stay out of trouble." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, but could not help noticing, his smile was not returned. 

"I will. May the Force be with you." was Anakin's curt reply.

Padme stood on her Courscant apartment balcony, watching as hundreds of speeders rushed past in the night. "Hurry back, my love." 

She sent her words through the Force to Obi-Wan, who returned "I will...but be wary Padme. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I'll be careful. I love you." Padme glanced down and twirled the crystal wedding ring she wore on her right hand. 

No sooner had the thought left her mind, when a leather-clad hand clamped over her mouth, and a strong arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her backward off the balcony. She suddenly felt herself being flung down onto the living room sofa and looked up to see Anakin closing and locking the balcony doors. With a wave of his hand, he closed and locked the front door as well as the two doors leading to her bed chamber.

"Anakin! What do you think you're doing? Get out!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, turning to face her. His eyes were flaming and were no longer blue but black, almost dark orange in color. They were nearly glowing, burning a hole into her chest. "You love him, don't you. Don't you!" He screamed as he approached her. 

Padme backed herself further onto the sofa. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Padme. I know he was here. How long? How long have you been..." he could barely spit out the words. "Screwing him!" 

"Get out!" Padme's courage rose along with her body and she bravely approached him, only to be spun around by a stinging backhand to the side of her face. 

"Whore!" 

Another blow to her face, and Padme hit the floor. Before the blackness enveloped her, she managed to whisper..."Obi-Wan." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Obi-Wan searched through the Force but could not feel her presence. He had heard her call to him, but then there was silence. "R4. Change course. We're heading back to Coruscant." He soon burst into her apartment. Nothing was out of place, but no Padme. Bending down to the floor next to the living room sofa, he reached down to place his finger on a dark substance there. Rubbing his finger and thumb together, he discovered it was blood. Suddenly, a feeling of dread crept over him. "Anakin," he hissed into the darkness.

Padme's eyes began to flutter open and she became aware of a terrible pounding in her head. She attempted to raise her arms to rub her temples, only to discover that they were restrained. As were her legs and upper and lower body. She strained her head up to look around her and to her disgust, found her legs were spread and her feet were held and secured in stirrup-like devices. She turned to her right and saw various cabinets filled with medical supplies and various pieces of medical equipment hung about the room. Her view was obscured suddenly by a pair of yellow menacing eyes, and a face she barely recognized as Anakin Skywalker. She quickly spit in his face and to her shock, her raised a gloved finger, wiped the liquid from his cheek and placed it in his mouth. The evil grin on his face caused her to tremble with fear. 

"The medics tell me you're not pregnant." He hissed to her. "That's good news. But you soon will be." Padme felt her stomach churn and she had the sudden urge to vomit. "If you can't love me...I assure you...that after you die...our children will." 

Padme's stomach lurched once more as tears streamed down her face. She felt cold steel being placed into her lower body and her scream split the air. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been two weeks and he still could not find her. Worse yet, he could not feel her presence. Deep meditation and days of searching led to nothing. No clues, no leads. Nothing. Obi-Wan felt sick inside. He had no choice. He had to ask for help. 

He found himself standing in the Jedi Temple being stared at by Master Windu and Master Yoda. 

"Something to say, have you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda queried. 

Obi-Wan didn't exactly know where to start, but about ten minutes into explaining the history of he and Padme's relationship, the words and emotions spilled out of him, and he found himself slumped to the floor, Mace Windu and Yoda staring at him with looks of incredulation and sympathy.

"I know I have betrayed the Code and must be expelled from the Jedi Order." he ended.

After a moment of contemplation, Mace Windu spoke first. "Now is not the time for handing out judgment, Master Obi-Wan. We must find the Senator and secure her saftey."

"And discover the location of young Skywalker, we must. Meditate on this, I will." Was Yoda's only reply.

Meditate! Is that all the help they were giving him? Do they not understand he had been meditating for two weeks to no avail? No! Something else had to be done! Frustration welled up inside as he left the Jedi Temple. 

"Patience, my young Padawan. Use the Force. Be mindful." It was Qui-Gon's voice that spoke to him. 

"But Master Qui-Gon, where is she? Why can't I feel her presence?"

"The dark side has clouded the Force Obi-Wan. Patience, be still. Focus on the living Force. You will find her, in time." And as quickly as they appeared, Qui-Gon's voice and image faded away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Padme shuffled her sock-covered feet across the cold gray tile of the sparsely furnished room to look out onto the lava-covered scene outside her transparasteel window. She refused to give up hope. But why hadn't Obi-Wan come for her? And what would he think of her now? Would he still love her? 

Her hands gently caressed her swollen belly. It had been six months and she was heavily burdened with twins. Her walks across the cold, narrow, isolation room were brief, but between the meals and the barrage of recorded dark force messages playing, it was her only distraction. A crackle coming through the comlink overhead prepared her for the daily routine. It was Anakin's voice, prerecorded, attempting to convince her to accept her destiny, become one with him and rule the galaxy. 

"The Dark Side of the Force is more powerful than you realize Padme..." it droned on and on, attempting to break her resolve.

A few days later, Anakin himself appeared next to her bed. She had felt a sudden chill sweep over her and had attempted to pull up the blankets, only to jump in fear at the sight of him standing over her cot, staring down at her. 

"What do you want?" she spat him, the anger evident in her voice. 

"I just came to inform you, Senator, that the Jedi are dead. All of them." 

"Wh...what?" 

"My master's plans are now close to being complete. Join me. Help me fulfill my destiny." And once again those eerie yellow eyes moved closer to her and Padme realized that this creature before her was attempting to kiss her.

"Go to hell." 

"I already have." His black robe whipped around him as he left her once again alone in the cold and dimly lit room.

"Medic. Take the children at once and do not let the senator live." 

The command reached Padme's ears and her sobs wracked her pregnant body as she sat huddled on the bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"The Medic said you wished to speak to me."

Padme swallowed the regurgitation threatening to come into throat before speaking. "Yes. Anakin..." she said, attempting to appear as calm and at peace as she could. "There's no need for this. I don't want to die. I can...love you. I can learn to love you. We can raise our children together. I... I want to stand by your side. Let me be by your side." Focusing on keeping her lunch down, Padme raised a shaking hand to stroke the scarred face of the creature who was once Anakin standing before her. 

"Oh, Padme." he gushed, pulling her into his embrace. "You won't be sorry. You have no idea the power of the Dark Side. Together, we will rule the universe. We will overthrow Master Sidious and together, we will rule. You will see." 

Padme was surprised at how easily he had accepted her lies as truth. For a moment, she felt sorry for him. He must truly love her. But then, she remembered all the Jedi he had killed, even the younglings, the padawan learners living at the Temple. Bastard! There was no way she would stand by his side. She would die first. But this was the only way she could get out of this cell and attempt an escape. 

Anakin led her by the hand down a long walkway glowing red from the reflection of the lava streaming below them. He was leading her to his ship, she thought, and she knew that she could not allow him to take her to his Master. His guard was down. There was no turning back. It was now or never. Focusing every ounce of energy into the Force, she screamed out into the hissing steam rising from the lava..."Obi-Wan!" before immediately being force choked into unconsciousness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Obi-wan was pushing his starship to its limit. It had been approximately three hours since he had heard her scream his name. She was alive. Whatever had been clouding the Force around her, had retreated long enough to allow her message to get through to him. 

"See if you can boost the power R4. I need all I can get." 

R4 immediately went to work bypassing drives as the small space craft hurtled itself toward the lava-covered planet of Mustafar.

His ship landed on a platform located near a streaming flow of molten lava. Upon exiting his ship, Obi-Wan saw him. He was standing at the entrance of the landing platform, waiting for him. He barely recognized him. His features had darkened and his eyes were yellow and glowing. He truly had turned to the Dark Side. After the discovery of the betrayal of the Jedi and the death of the younglings, there had been little doubt, but now upon seeing him with his own eyes, Obi-Wan was certain that Anakin indeed was evil. 

"Where is she?"

"You're too late, Jedi." He smirked. 

"Tell me, or..." and Obi-Wan ignited his light saber.

"Or what? You're powers are no match for mine. You don't understand the power of the Dark Side. I am the most powerful man in the universe, even more powerful than Yoda." 

"You're going to have to prove that to me." 

Light sabers flashed as they struck together. Anakin had indeed become powerful with the Dark Side of the Force, but he lacked the discipline and experience needed to defeat Obi-Wan. Finding himself floating in the lava stream, at a great disadvantage being beneath the reach of his now hated previous Master, Anakin contemplated a move that would lead to his defeat. Obi-Wan tried to warn him, but his anger and hatred overcame his logic and he jumped, only to fall to the ground screaming out in agony, his legs and one arm amputated by the swift movement of a Jedi light saber.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan screamed at him. 

The distraught Jedi lifted his light saber in the air, intending to put Anakin out of his extreme misery, but then thought again. He leaned down to the squirming and now burning and grotesque figure before him. "If you've done anything to hurt her..." he hissed. "You deserve to suffer." And he turned and ran toward the medic unit. 

The droid medics rotated in surprise, only to be cut in half by a whirling light saber. Padme lay lifeless on the gurney in the center of the room, an IV line entering her arm and her stomach protruding. 

Obi-Wan rushed to her side, ripped out the IV and lifted her face to his. 

"Padme!" He cried "Padme!" 

Feeling no response from her, he lowered her back to the bed, threw himself across her upper body and wept. All at once, he could feel small fingers weaving through his hair. "Padme?" He lifted his head to see her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Oh Obi-Wan," she sobbed. "It was Anakin! He...he..." She couldn't speak the words, but instead placed her hand onto her stomach and began to cry.

"He's dead, Padme. Anakin's dead. It's going to be all right. I'm here. I love you." He consoled and rocked her as she sobbed into his chest. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Oh Obi-Wan. I don't know if I can do this." Padme held the tiny infant to her cheek as tears fell from her lashes. 

"You can, Padme. Remember, you are brave, as she will be." 

Padme reluctantly handed over the sleeping infant Leia to Senator Organa. 

"My wife and I will take good care of her on Alderaan, Senator. Don't you worry." 

"But what about Luke?" Padme sought the answer from her husband, Obi-Wan. 

"He will reside on Tatooine with the Lars family, away from the Emperor's influence. The Emperor will be searching for us as well, and if we are found, at least he will be safe. You must also understand the two of them together would create too great an effect on the Force and they would soon be discovered. I mean... they had the power together to bring you back to life, Padme! Indeed, the Force is strong with them...both of them. And you and I will not be far. I have set up a residence for us in the desert right outside of Tatooine. We will be close, so that we can watch over him." 

"It will be difficult," Padme admitted turning to face him. "But I believe I can do anything, as long as you are with me."

Wrapping her infant son in her arms, Obi-Wan and Padme walked up the ramp and into the ship awaiting to take them to Tatooine, where they would live out their lives together, fulfilling their destiny. 


End file.
